Sangre
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: En la habitación hay sangre, mucha sangre. Y sobre ella, Kai y Bonnie. Ambos sonríen. Se acercan el uno al otro. Ambos miran hacia la cama. Un bulto. Un cuerpo. / Esta historia ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


Esto ha salido más... oscuro de lo que esperaba. Y lo esperaba oscuro. Bastante oscuro. Pero esto... No voy a decir nada.

 **#PALABRAS:** 800.

 **AVISO:** Esta historia ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de lo personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de la CW.

* * *

 **SANGRE**

* * *

La sangre salpicaba las sábanas de seda tiradas en el suelo. El blanco iba desapareciendo mientras que el rojo tomaba su lugar. Los pies descalzos de Bonnie Bennett también estaban manchados de sangre. Y no sólo sus pies. Su cuerpo entero, cubierto por un camisón, también estaba manchado. Al fin y al cabo, la sangre era en parte suya.

La chica sonrió, y estiró una mano. Kai Parker, frente a ella, también sonrió, y le tomó la mano. De un tirón la atrajo hacia él y, sin importarle la sangre, la abrazó fuertemente, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello. Bonnie soltó una carcajada, y acarició el pelo de la nuca del chico. Los mechones oscuros se mancharon de rojo también.

−La sangre te sienta bien, Bonster. Deberías llevarla más a menudo.

La chica siguió riendo, hasta que su risa adoptó un tono extraño, casi loco. Kai frunció el ceño momentáneamente, pero su confusión duró poco. La cogió en brazos; la chica rodeó su cintura con las piernas y lo besó. Colocando ambas palmas en sus mejillas lo manchó de sangre. En ningún momento cerró los ojos. Quería ver su expresión manchada de sangre. Quería verlo como quien siempre había sido: un hombre sangriento, un asesino.

Kai la llevó hasta la cama. Sin embargo, antes de dejarla caer en la cama, se detuvo. Sujetándola sólo con una mano, empujó el bulto sobre la cama, que cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. El ruido los hizo sonreír a ambos. Bonnie cayó en la cama. Kai se quitó la camiseta del pijama. Besó a la chica suavemente, mientras que ambos miraban al suelo.

El cuerpo de Jeremy Gilbert estaba totalmente destrozado. Una gran herida en su cuello seguía manando sangre. Los brazos estaban llenos de pequeños cortes. Le faltaba un dedo de la mano derecha. Tenía marcas de cuerdas en las muñecas, que habían sido apretadas hasta provocar nuevas heridas. En cada una de las marcas de sus abdominales había profundos cortes. Kai sonrió al recordar que él había realizado un trabajo parecido hacía tiempo.

El chico le arrancó el camisón de un tirón, y le besó el cuello mientras que deslizaba una de sus manos desde su pecho hasta su estómago, donde se detuvo haciéndole cosquillas en el ombligo. Luego siguió bajando, hasta llegar a su sexo, pero Bonnie lo detuvo. Los giró a ambos y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Sujetó ambas manos del chico a los lados y se movió contra él, provocando que Kai soltara un gemido casi desesperado.

−Bon, por favor.

−Rogó –contó la chica. Disfrutaba más contando sus asesinatos que haciéndolos−. Nunca pensé que Jeremy Gilbert, el Cazador, fuera a rogar, y mucho menos a mí. A una bruja.

−Y no una cualquiera, ¿no?

−No me recuerdes que hubo un tiempo en el que estuve con él. Prefiero ignorar ese tipo de cosas.

Kai rió, se soltó del agarre de la chica y la obligó a caer sobre él. Se quitó los pantalones, y ambos gimieron cuando sus sexos desnudos se tocaron. Bonnie se alzó, y lentamente, se deslizó sobre su miembro. Empezó a moverse lentamente, y se inclinó. Besó a Kai sin dejar de moverse. Sus movimientos fueron tomando velocidad, y pronto, Kai estuvo moviéndose junto a ella.

Bonnie gemía conforme se acercaba al orgasmo. Le ofreció sus dedos a Kai, que chupó la sangre de Jeremy ávidamente. Los colmillos del chico aparecieron. Bonnie sonrió, y los suyos también aparecieron. Ambos se inclinaron al mismo tiempo, y mientras que se corrían, mordieron el cuello del otro. El flujo de sangre los conectó. Lo había hecho anteriormente, y seguía haciéndolo cada una de las veces que se mordían.

La chica se dejó caer al lado del híbrido. Cerró los ojos y recordó los últimos momentos de vida de Jeremy.

El chico había ido a visitarla para rogarle que recobrara la conciencia. Había sido el sexto en intentarlo, después de Elena, Caroline, Damon, Matt y Stefan. Querían cambiarla. Querían que volviera a ser la misma chica que era antes. Lo que no sabían es que aquella no había sido la verdadera Bonnie.

Se levantó de la cama. Cogió el cuerpo de Jeremy como si apenas pesar, y salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras que llevaban al piso inferior, y siguió bajando hasta llegar al sótano. El olor se volvió casi insoportable. Toda la casa tenía un ligero olor que echaba atrás a todo el que se acercaba, pero era el sótano el lugar al que sólo ella bajaba.

Dejó caer el cuerpo al suelo, junto a los otros cinco. Los cinco que habían sido sus amigos. Todos habían intentado hacerla reaccionar. Y todos habían muerto intentándolo.

Bonnie sonrió. Kai la llamó desde arriba. La chica subió casi corriendo. El día no podía haber empezado mejor.


End file.
